What If?
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: Et s'il avait pu lui parler à temps? Et si elle l'avait supplié de le faire? Et s'il avait osé le lui demander? Et si elle avait dit oui? Et s'il l'avait retenu? Et si elle n'était pas partie?


_Fiction One-Shot écrite dans un train... _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Julia _

« What if… »

Titre: What if…

Auteur: Julia R.  
Catégorie: Romance  
Personnages : Julia Ogden, William Murdoch.  
Note : Totally SHIPPER !  
Résumé : Et s'il avait pu lui parlé à temps? Et si elle l'avait supplié de le faire? Et s'il avait osé le lui demander? Et si elle avait dit oui? Et s'il l'avait retenu? Et si elle n'était pas partie?  
Disclaimer : La série Murdoch Mysteries ne m'appartient pas.  
Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages .Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire.

Ce jour là avait été ensoleillé, mais pourtant le cœur de William demeurait bien trop lourd dans sa poitrine. A cette heure si matinale il ne pouvait plus dormir, il ne le faisait plus depuis des jours déjà, depuis qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle partait, qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire entre eux. Lui au contraire, avait des choses à lui dire, des tas de choses, tout ce qu'il n'avait pas osé dire avant, tout ce qu'il croyait avoir le temps de le faire plus tard. Hélas aujourd'hui il était trop tard.

Il se retourna dans son lit sans pour autant fermer les yeux. Il ne pensait qu'à ça, qu'à Julia, encore et encore. Il ne pouvait rester là à la regarder partir, pas sans lui avoir dit, pas sans tout faire pour la retenir auprès de lui. Il regarda l'heure. Il était encore bien trop tôt, mais il ne pouvait pas rester là, sans agir.

Alors il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il prit un papier et un porte plume et ferma les yeux simplement quelques instants pour se concentrer. Par quoi allait-il commencer? Quels étaient les mots justes? Il avait envie d'aller à l'essentiel, de lui dire « Je vous aime, épousez-moi » mais cela manquait cruellement de délicatesse et il voulait faire les choses bien, comme il se doit, lui avouer son amour et à quel point elle comptait pour lui, qu'importe si elle pouvait lui donner des enfants ou pas. Il savait que rien ne compterait plus pour lui que de l'avoir à ses côtés, pour toujours, même s'ils devaient adopter. Il l'aimait elle, elle et personne d'autre.

Il inspira profondément et se mit à écrire, juste quelques lignes, les plus importantes de toute sa vie.

Lorsqu'il trouva ça satisfaisant, il quitta le bureau, fit un brin de toilette et s'habilla soigneusement. Il voulait être parfait, TOUT devait être parfait. L'heure était enfin venue pour se rendre en ville. Il attendit l'ouverture de la bijouterie avec impatience. Lorsqu'enfin il pu y entrer, il mit de longues minutes à choisir le bijou qui irait, celui qui était fait pour elle. Il trouva une bague qu'il estima presque aussi belle que celle à qui il la destinait. Il paya et sortit, regardant une dernière fois la bague reposer délicatement dans son étuis. Il sourit. Elle allait l'aimer, il le savait. Il s'imagina lui demander de l'épouser, au milieu de ses coffres, de ses cartons, dans cette morgue qu'elle ne quittait presque jamais. Il s'entendait lui déclamer son amour, il voyait son sourire, il sentait ses baisers. Oui, elle allait aimer cette bague, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Il se mit en selle, bien trop impatient de la retrouver et que tout se déroule comme il l'avait imaginé. Il entra en trombe dans la pièce, mais elle était déjà partie à la gare. Vite, il devait faire vite. Il pédala aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, ne remarquant même pas la fatigue, il se devait de la retenir, il devait arriver avant que ce maudit train ne l'emmène à Buffalo et qu'elle n'emmène avec elle une partie de son cœur qu'il lui avait laissé. Mais toute la bonne volonté de l'Inspecteur Murdoch ne changea rien. Il arriva sur ce quai en bois, la boite à la main, regardant ce train s'éloigner. S'il n'avait pas été aussi exténué, il aurait couru, il aurai sauté sur le dernier wagon, il l'aurai trouvé à sa place, belle comme jamais et il l'aurai embrassé et supplié de rester avec lui et de devenir son épouse. Mais tout ce que pouvait faire William à cet instant était de crier son nom, comme pour vouloir simplement par cela la retenir. Le train poursuivit sa route et les doigts du jeune homme se refermèrent sur l'écrin. Il ne pouvait pas croire que tout était terminé, pas de cette façon. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant d'entendre des pas à côté de lui, sans doute un passant qui marchait sur les planches, tirant avec lui sa valise. Les talons s'arrêtèrent juste à côté de lui et un pressentiment le fit ouvrir les yeux et se tourner vers son origine. Il se figea sur place. Elle était là, devant lui, immobile, le regardant simplement, un timide sourire sur les lèvres.

-William, murmura-t-elle pourtant assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

-Julia, vous n'êtes pas partie, dit-il simplement en faisant un pas vers elle.

-Je ne pouvais pas, répondit la jeune femme en quittant son regard, c'était bien trop…dur.

Il ne répondit pas et se saisit délicatement de sa main, mais pourtant la jeune femme ne le regarda toujours pas. Il inspira alors profondément, prêt à lui avouer tout ce qu'il avait prévu, connaissant sur le bout des doigts le mot qu'il avait dans la poche intérieur de sa veste. Mais Julia resserra ses doigts sur sa main et prit la parole avant lui.

-Ne dites rien, nous nous sommes tout dit. Je ne pouvais simplement pas partir de cette façon.

-Nous avons encore des tas de choses à nous dire Julia, répondit William en plaçant deux doigts sous son menton pour la forcer à le regarder.

-Vous savez que nous n'avons aucun avenir ensembles, répondit la jeune femme au bord des larmes, je ne peux rien vous offrir, alors que vous au contraire vous m'avez apporté tellement. Ce ne serait pas juste William.

-Cela n'a aucune importance si vous ne pouvez pas avoir d'enfant.

-Ne me mentez pas, soupira Julia, vous ne l'avez jamais fait par le passé alors je vous en prie, ne le faites pas aujourd'hui.

-Je souhaite avoir une famille, avoua William, mais pas sans vous. Vous ne pouvez pas être certaine à cent pourcent que vous ne pouvez plus avoir d'enfant et même si tel était le cas, ça ne changera qu'un peu nos plans.

-Nos plans? Répéta Julia en souriant timidement.

-Nous adopterons.

Julia ne répondit pas et quitta son regard une fois encore. Il fit alors un autre pas, pour la tenir contre lui. Il lui présenta le boitier et Julia se figea sur place une seconde avant de croiser son regard.

-Julia Ogden, je vous aime, acceptez-vous de devenir mon épouse?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, ne sachant comment réagir à cette demande qu'elle avait attendu depuis quelques temps, mais qu'elle trouva si soudaine. William n'était pas du genre à agir ainsi et même si elle était ravie, elle n'en demeurait pas moins déboussolée.

William le comprit et s'éloigna, se sentant bien idiot d'avoir cru qu'elle accepterait comme il l'avait imaginé. Il regarda le sol, ne pouvant plus soutenir le regard de la femme qui se trouvait face à lui.

Alors celle-ci reprit ses esprits et plaça une main sur la joue de William.

-William? Dit-elle tendrement alors qu'il consentit enfin à la regarder. Pour que je puisse prendre une décision, peut être devriez-vous me montrer la bague, dit-elle en souriant.

Il en fit de même et ouvrit le boitier. Elle en eu le souffle coupé une fois encore et son sourire s'élargit davantage. Ils échangèrent un regard et elle reprit la parole en passant ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme.

-Oui, Inspecteur Murdoch, j'accepte de devenir votre épouse et rien ne pourrai me rendre plus heureuse.

Il se sourirent tendrement et s'embrassèrent doucement quelques instants. Puis, William reprit la main de la jeune femme et lui glissa la bague au doigt.

-Elle est superbe, souffla Julia en la regardant.

-La bague aura fait toute la différence, répondit William en plaisantant, j'ai bien fait de choisir celle-ci.

-Oui, elle est parfaite, parfaite, dit-elle avant de déposer un autre baiser sur ses lèvres, je vous aime William.

-Julia, et pour Buffalo?

-Je me contrefiche de Buffalo, répondit-elle sur ses lèvres en riant, mais nous ne pourrons plus être collègues, c'est certain.

-Un hôpital de Toronto voudra sans doute d'un fabuleux Docteur tel que le Docteur Ogden.

-Mmmh, peut être bien, répondit celle-ci toujours serrée contre lui, mais je pourrai aussi ouvrir ma propre clinique.

-C'est une bonne idée, mais reparlons de cela plus tard.

-Oui monsieur Murdoch, nous en reparlerons plus tard, lança Julia avant qu'ils n'échangent un langoureux baiser qui se prolongea pendant de longues minutes alors qu'ils ne se souciaient pas du balai incessant des personnes autour d'eux.

L'Inspecteur Murdoch ne dormait pas. Allongé dans son lit, il regardait le plafond. Il aurait voulu que les choses se passent de cette façon ce jour là. Il aurait voulu arriver avant que le train ne parte, il aurait voulu qu'elle ne monte pas dedans, il aurait voulu lui demander de l'épouser sur ce quai de gare. Hélas, non, elle était partie à Buffalo. Elle avait rencontré un autre homme, elle s'était fiancée et il en avait eu le cœur brisé.

Ce cœur qu'il lui avait laissé et qu'elle avait emporté avec elle.

Il soupira profondément en se remémorant ces moments. Il ferma les yeux, bien décidé à trouver le sommeil cette fois, lorsqu'une main glissa sur son torse pour venir s'échouer dans sa nuque. Il sentit un souffle chaud sur son cou et il sourit sans ouvrir les yeux.

-William, tu ne dors pas? Murmura cette voix endormie qu'il connaissait si bien.

Il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau et croisa son regard bleu.

-Non, je réfléchissais.

-A quoi? Demanda Julia avec un sourire en laissant voyager ses doigts sur lui.

-A toi, dit-il simplement avant de l'embrasser.

-Veux-tu m'en parler? Demanda le Docteur en fronçant les sourcils, qui ne comprenait pas sa réaction.

-Non, j'ai bien mieux, répondit William en souriant avant de basculer doucement pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle, je vous aime madame Murdoch.

Il lui prit alors la main gauche et regarda la bague qui y trônait fièrement. Puis, il y déposa un baiser sous le regard interrogateur de Julia. Il ne parla pourtant pas et renouvela son baiser, ce baiser qui marquait le début d'une nouvelle nuit ensembles dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Oui ce jour là, William n'était pas arrivé à temps. Mais aujourd'hui celle qu'il aimait tellement était devenue son épouse et dans la chambre à l'autre bout du couloir dormait paisiblement leur petite fille adoptée il y a un an déjà. Et qui sait ce que l'avenir leur réservait, peut être une surprise de taille, peut être un nouveau bonheur, peut être un petit miracle qu'ils n'espéraient plus.

Et si ?

FIN


End file.
